Return Of Evil Clone
by mah29732
Summary: Slade has found magic from his old ally Trigon to get to the world where the evil clone of Jimmy Neutron resides. After his first failure of using the real Jimmy's inventions for his own use, perhaps Jimmy's evil version could be more helpful.
1. Magic From An Old Ally

Return Of Evil Clone

Chapter 1: Magic From An Old Ally

After the failure of trying to apprehend Jimmy Neutron and using his inventions for his own agenda, Slade was running out of options. He knew that if he had faced Jimmy and his friends again, he would certainly loose. So he had managed to gather up some of the amulets from his once former boss Trigon in the effort to try to find an alternative dimension to call for help. He carefully laid each amulet on the floor and began to meditate. The amulets began to glow and Slade could have sworn he was being teleported into another dimension.

"Something isn't right here" said Slade as he looked around as if he had never left his world, "this world looks just like the same as my old world!"

But as Slade got out of his hiding place, he noticed that everyone around him were acting quite rude to each other if it was the norm of the day.

"Hmm, this world looks to be quite interesting" said Slade as he was quite gleeful of this new evil version of what his old world looked just like "Trigon's amulets worked quite well to my advantage. Now all I have to do is recruit a certain evil version of a snot nosed boy genius."

Meanwhile, in an alternative evil version of Retroville, the evil clone of Jimmy Neutron was quite busy trying to plot his return back to his real self's world.

"I'm going to get revenge on my good original version" said Evil Jimmy, "I have tried every attempt, even my dimensional portal invention but it only goes to other evil alternative versions of other worlds!"

"Say, what's up my bad main man?" asked Evil Sheen as he came into the scene with the evil versions of Carl, Libby, and Cindy, "Have you found a way to get back against or real good versions of ourselves?"

"Sadly no" said Evil Jimmy, "I did make a dimensional portal, but all it does is just go to the evil versions of other worlds."

"Did you say your portal can go to other worlds?" asked Evil Cindy.

"Yes, but if we only had some sort of power source that would be able to reverse the evil polarity" replied Evil Jimmy.

Meanwhile, back in the evil version of Retroville, Slade was having the time of his life. From merely scaring children who were bulling each other to even happily robbing an old woman with a policeman even congratulating Slade.

"I never manage to get this sort of fun in my world" said Slade as he began to count the money from the purse he had stole from the old woman.

"Say, did you just say a forbidden word?" asked the evil version of the policeman.

"And what if I did, what are you going to do about it?" asked Slade as he stared at the police man in a threatening manner.

"Uh, carry on with your evil ways sir" said the policeman as he promptly left the scene in a hurry.

"Now to find that evil genius who would help me with my agenda" said Slade as he began to walk to the candy store where it was run by the evil version of Sam.

"Say, you're new here in town, have you been good lately?" asked Evil Sam.

"Not to my knowledge that I have had" replied Slade.

"Oh yea, why not prove that you're evil" said Evil Sam.

"This hundred came from an old lady's purse" said Slade as he handed it to Evil Sam with the purse as proof.

"Wow, you are quite evil" said Evil Sam, "are you part of this Evil Earth?"

"Uh, I have sort of a confession to make, I wasn't from the Earth that was always known to be evil" replied Slade to which Evil Sam responded with such a gasp.

"Well, I feel sorry that you had to go through all of this trouble just to get here, by the way, how the heck did you manage to come to our not so quant world?" asked Evil Sam.

"I believe this has something to do with this amulet I took from Trigon" replied Slade as he showed it off to Evil Sam.

"Wow, that looks fancy, you might want to take it to our local evil genius, he has always wanted a source like this to get revenge on his good original self" said Evil Sam.

"I'll do just that" said Slade as he began to leave the scene.

Meanwhile, back at Evil Jimmy's club house, in spite of his genius streak, Evil Jimmy was still stump on how to get back at his good real self.

"I don't understand" sighed Evil Jimmy as he began to pace himself around his lab, "I created every sort of invention my real version of my self created and still I can not be able to get revenge upon him."

"Maybe you need some sort of magical amulet from an evil demon from the original world your real version is from?" replied Evil Sheen.

"Of course, why couldn't I think of it myself" replied Evil Jimmy, "but who would have something as powerful as that in the other real Earth?"

Suddenly Evil Jimmy's communicator rang and he immediately picked it up, it was Evil Sam who owned the candy store who was calling in.

"There's a fellow named Slade who's from the old Earth you were created from here to see you" said Evil Sam, "he also has some sort of magical amulet of some sort to hand over to you. Just thought I give you the heads up."

"Just what I needed" laughed Evil Jimmy as he then signaled his evil friends to follow along, "come on, let's go meet this Slade character, I am pretty sure I would like to enjoy what he has planned for our original selves."

As Evil Jimmy and his evil counterparts got outside his club house, they finally met up with Slade who was holding a magical amulet within his own grasp.

"You my good evil man must be Slade" said Evil Jimmy as he approached Slade who was beside the alleyway of the house holding the magical amulet that brought him to this parallel Earth.

"You might say that" replied Slade.

"I need that magical amulet you have to get back at my original self" said Evil Jimmy.

"What a coincidence, I need to also get back at your original self" replied Slade.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Evil Jimmy.

"How about a pact?" asked Slade, "I'll give you Trigon's magical amulets which I stole from him and you can use your most advance powerful inventions against the original Jimmy Neutron and his friends."

"Sounds like a good evil plan to me" laughed Evil Jimmy as his friends also began to chime in with the evil laughter.


	2. Enter the N Overlords

Chapter 2: Enter the N-Overlords

After Slade had given Evil Jimmy Trigon's amulets to power his inter dimensional portal invention to head back to the original Earth where his original self was, Evil Jimmy still needed a good plan of returning with quite a big surprise to target the original Jimmy Neutron.

"What's the matter?" asked Evil Libby who was quite impatient to get back to the original Earth to Evil Jimmy.

"I still don't know what sort of evil inventions I have created that are from my own original self's ideas" replied Evil Jimmy.

"Why not use the N-Men packets and that power suit you just invented?" suggested Slade, "The original version of yourself back in my world was uncooperative with me when I kidnaped him in the hopes to use his inventions for my own agenda."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea" replied Evil Jimmy, "but we're going to have to come up with another name aside from the N-Men."

"May I suggest the N-Overlords then?" asked Slade.

"Sounds like a good evil name to me" replied Evil Jimmy, "let's get to work then."

As Evil Jimmy and his friends began to work with Slade in the effort to get revenge on the original Jimmy Neutron, the original Jimmy Neutron was quite busy in his lab trying to test his latest inventions on Carl and Sheen who were getting quite annoyed with it.

"Seriously Jimmy, we're not really lab rats" said Sheen.

"Look Sheen, I need to test my latest invention on you and Carl" replied Jimmy, "so then I will be able to give the invention to Cindy and Libby."

"So just what the heck is your newest invention?" asked Carl.

"You know those old N-Men packets that were unstable?" asked Jimmy.

"Yea, what about them?" replied Sheen.

"I have managed to transfer the N-Men packets to some of my new power suits that I have created" replied Jimmy as he handed Sheen's power suit, "go ahead and try it on."

"But this is just my Vibrating Lad's original costume" said Sheen, "how would I know if it actually works?"

"Just put it on and try it out" replied Jimmy to which Sheen did manage to fit his Vibrating Lad's costume onto himself.

"Is this going to send me into some sort of dimension?" asked Sheen.

"Just try out the suit" replied Jimmy to which Sheen began to dash around Jimmy's lab at quite a fast pace.

"Wow, an invention of yours that hasn't gone all horribly wrong" said Sheen as he then managed to get back in his original position with quite ease.

"Let me try my costume on" said Carl.

"Okay, here's your power suit Carl" said Jimmy as he handed it over to him.

As Carl placed on his Burping Boy's power suit costume he then began to test it on some empty boxes. Carl held his breath and began to give quite a loud burp, sending a shockwave knocking the empty boxes down.

"Wow Jimmy, these powers really work" said Carl.

"Come on" said Jimmy as he placed on his power suit he originally created, "let's go meet up with Cindy and Libby."

Meanwhile, back at the dimension of where Evil Jimmy resided, Evil Jimmy and his friends had just placed on their N-Overlord suits ready for action against the original Jimmy Neutron and his friends.

"I'll be monitoring things from here" said Slade as he turned to Evil Jimmy, "you just do whatever you please to your original self."

"Will do" laughed Evil Jimmy as he along with his fellow friends began to head into the dimensional portal powered by Trigon's amulet.

"Oh yes, this is certainly going to be quite a show" chuckled Slade as he began to watch Evil Jimmy and his friends enter the original Earth dimension through a computer screen monitor, "isn't that right Evil Goddard?"

To which the evil version of Goddard barked in favor of Slade as he patted the metal dog's head. Back in the original Earth, Cindy and Libby were waiting for Jimmy, Carl and Sheen at the candy store.

"So are you two going to buy something or get out?" asked Sam in a rude tone to Cindy and Libby.

"We're just waiting for Jimmy, that's all" replied Cindy.

"Come on, I think we can meet them outside this store" said Libby as she could tell that Sam didn't want their presence there.

As the two left the candy store, Jimmy had arrived on the scene carrying in Carl in some sort of gravity ring he had created with his power suit and Sheen followed close behind in quite a quick fashion in his Vibrating Lad's power suit costume.

"Wow, what an entry" remarked Cindy as Jimmy landed on his feet with Carl and Sheen.

"These are part of my newest invention" replied Jimmy, "I have decided since the N-Men packets were too unstable to use, I converted their powers into power suits."

"Did you manage to convert our powers into a fancy power suit like what you're wearing?" asked Libby.

"Certainly" replied Jimmy as he snapped his fingers to which Sheen immediately raced back to the lab and got the power suits and came back in quite a short time.

"I can't wait to become Invisible Sister again" said Libby as she placed her power suit onto herself.

"Ditto with Special Girl" added Cindy as she placed her power suit onto herself.'

'

"Come on" said Jimmy as he signaled Cindy and Libby to follow them, "we should head to the desert and test our power suits there so that we won't cause any sort of trouble."

"You got it" said Cindy as they began to take off.

"Oh just great" sighed Sam as he noticed them leaving in their N-Men suits, "they have their mutant powers again. Well, at least they won't be causing any sort of damage around here, hopefully."

But what Jimmy and his friends didn't know was that an evil clone of Jimmy had just arrived back in the original Retroville. As Evil Jimmy and his friends stepped out of the dimensional portal in downtown Retroville, Evil Jimmy immediately wanted to find out what where his original self was located.

"Come on N-Overlords" laughed Evil Jimmy, "let's go find out where our original versions of ourselves went. We got a score to settle with them."

As Evil Jimmy took off in his power suit along with his fellow members of the N-Overlords following close behind them, Slade was prepared to enjoy the show of a life time back at Evil Jimmy's lab but this time he would not have to lift a finger to do it.

"Yes, that's right" said Slade as he began to pat the evil version of Goddard on the head gently, "soon I shall have all of your inventions to be used for my own purpose."


	3. Attempted Frame Up

Chapter 3: Attempted Frame Up

Evil Jimmy and his friends had finally arrived back in the right Earth dimension to which they wanted to acquire revenge against their original selves. But first, Evil Jimmy needed to find a way to lure his original self back into the open.

"So what's the plan on getting revenge on our original selves my main evil man?" asked Evil Carl.

"I'm not sure exactly" replied Evil Jimmy, "but I say we use our N-Overlord powers and frame the original Jimmy and his friends for it. I'm probably sure the original Retroville folks won't be too pleased with it."

"Where do you suggest we target first?" asked Evil Cindy.

"How about that candy shop?" replied Evil Jimmy as he noticed the original candy shop he and his evil comrades usually hung out, "This version of it needs to be spiced up."

As Evil Jimmy and his friends entered the candy shop, Sam was quite displeased to see them in what he thought were their N-Men costumes.

"Say, what did I tell you about coming here in your mutant N-Men costumes?" asked Sam, "Now either you leave now, or I shall call the military on you, yea."

"I don't think you know who you're really dealing with" replied Evil Jimmy, "see, we're not the N-Men, we're the N-Overlords and we demand that you give us free ice cream or we force you to."

"You make me laugh" replied Sam.

"Cindy?" asked Evil Jimmy as he nodded to her.

Evil Cindy then used her Special Girl powers and flew right up to Sam and pinned him right to the wall. The other customers of the shop attempted to help Sam, but Evil Jimmy ordered Evil Sheen to use his Vibrating Lad powers to use a rope and tie everyone up.

"Alright, I'll give you five whatever you wish, just don't hurt me" said Sam as sweat ran down his forehead.

"Libby, will you do the honors of opening up the cash register?" asked Evil Jimmy.

Evil Libby responded by using her Invisible Sister powers and managed to open up the cash register to which Evil Carl placed the money in the bag.

"Now let's see" said Evil Jimmy as he began to look at the various ice cream flavors while Evil Cindy was still pinning Sam down and Evil Libby and Carl were loading up the cash in a bag, "what sort of flavors does my team want."

As Evil Jimmy and members of his N-Overlords continued to rob the candy store, a police officer noticed it from afar as he was about to head right into the store itself. He immediately raced back behind his car to try to make sure that the N-Overlords wouldn't recognize his presence and began to call in the military for help. The police officer, first thought it was the N-Men so he called in General Ernest Abercrombie for help.

"What's going on here?" asked General Abercrombie as he picked up the phone from his desk.

"Sir, you wouldn't believe this but the N-Men are robbing the local candy store" replied the police officer.

"That's ridiculous" replied General Abercrombie, "the N-Men are using my war games field to test out their powers, we approved of it."

"Then who's robbing the candy store?" asked the police officer.

"How should I know" replied General Abercrombie to which he hung up the phone.

The general immediately then immediately left his office and rushed to the war games field where his troops were watching the N-Men testing out their various powers.

"What's the matter sir?" asked one of the soldiers to General Abercrombie.

"We got a situation in downtown Retroville, call in the N-Men I think they would want to hear about" ordered General Abercrombie.

While one of the soldiers was being sent to try to get the N-Men to call them in for an emergency, Jimmy and his friends were happily testing out their powers in the war games field. Cindy had especially enjoyed her time on the war games field testing out her Special Girl powers, along with Sheen, Carl and Libby. Jimmy also tested out his power suit by lifting up a heavy unoccupied, warn out tank and throwing it to Cindy as if they were playing "catch". But as they continued to test their powers, a soldier from the base approached them with urgent news.

"What's the matter?" asked Jimmy to the soldier who was out of breath.

"We got news that a team of super-powered villains were trying to masquerade themselves as the N-Men" replied the soldier, "I don't believe our forces can handle them."

"Looks like this is a job for the N-Men" said Jimmy as he then signaled his friends in a formation.

"You N-Men can go get whoever is causing havoc in downtown Retroville" said General Abercrombie as he came into the scene on a jeep, "we'll allow our soldiers to get you through."

"Thanks general" replied Jimmy.

"Now get moving" ordered General Abercrombie.

While the N-Men were racing to downtown Retroville, Evil Jimmy and his friends were having the time of their lives. The N-Overlords as they were called had just robbed the local candy store to which the customers were still tied up thanks to Evil Sheen, and each of Evil Jimmy's friends were enjoying some ice cream they had managed to scare Sam into giving them.

"Ah, life is sweet, isn't that right?" laughed Evil Jimmy as he licked his ice cream.

"It certainly is" replied Evil Cindy as she agreed with him.

"What sort of other evil plots we should come up with?" asked Evil Carl as he swallowed his ice cream whole.

"I don't know" replied Evil Jimmy.

But before Evil Jimmy or any of his friends could come up with another evil scheme, a laser from nowhere came out and destroyed the ice cream to which most members of the N-Overlords were carrying. They had ice cream splatted all over their faces and as Evil Jimmy managed to clean up his face, he noticed his original self hovered down on another power suit he had created with the real N-Men appearing right in front of them.

"Well, well, if it isn't my evil clone" said Jimmy as he came down with the help from his jetpack, "just how the heck did you manage to get back to this Earth?"

"Let's just say I had help from an old foe you once faced, by the name of Slade" replied Evil Jimmy.

"Slade, I should have guessed only someone as evil like him could manage to find some way of getting to your world" said Jimmy.

"By the time we're through with you kid, you and your friends will be nothing" replied Evil Jimmy as he and his N-Overlords were getting ready for quite a fight.

"Wow, this almost looks like the episode where Ultralord and his team of fellow galactic enforcers faced their alternative evil counterparts!" shouted Sheen with such excitement as he joined his friends to be prepared to fight their evil versions of themselves.


	4. Diversion Battle

Chapter 4: Diversion Battle

It was once again a classic good versus evil battle. Between the good original Jimmy, his friends which made up the N-Men and the other side, Evil Jimmy and the evil counterparts of the original Jimmy's friends.

"Alright evil clone of mine" said Jimmy, "this time you're going down, and I'm going to make sure you won't be able to do any more evil deeds."

"That says a lot from a poor sappy wimp like you" laughed Evil Jimmy as he and his evil friends began to also laugh.

This only made Jimmy quite angry to which he then signaled Cindy to launch the first attack which she did giving Evil Jimmy a good punch sending him flying right into a cart that was selling hotdogs. Evil Jimmy got himself covered in ketchup and mustard as a result.

"N-Overlords, I think you know what to do" said Evil Jimmy as he recovered from the attack.

Evil Cindy responded to her original counterpart by flying right toward her and giving her a good punch sending her crashing right against a mailbox damaging it quite a bit. Evil Sheen then stepped into the picture and began to create a tornado around Jimmy and his remaining friends which began to lift them right up in the air. Libby responded to this by using her Invisible Sister powers and managed to catch Sheen, Carl and Jimmy before they fell to the ground.

"Carl my friend would you please do the honors of knocking them out of the sky?" asked Evil Jimmy as he turned to Evil Carl.

Evil Carl then began to approach Libby who was still trying to hold up Jimmy, Sheen and the original Carl from falling right onto the ground. Before Evil Carl could give quite a loud burp shockwave, the original Cindy had managed to recover from the attack and raced toward where Evil Carl was just before he could lead out his loud burp. Evil Carl only succeeded in sending Cindy flying right into the air to which Libby quickly caught her with using her powers as she floated right back down to the ground with Sheen, Carl and Jimmy.

"I must say" said Evil Jimmy as he walked toward the N-Men, "you have quite impressive reflexives in spite of all being wimps."

"We'll see who's the wimp when we're finished with you" said Jimmy as he then ordered the rest of N-Men to attack the N-Overlords in retaliation.

While the battle raged on between the N-Men and the N-Overlords, Slade was happily collecting the various inventions made by Evil Jimmy. Slade had already powered down Evil Goddard to prevent any sort of intrusion.

"Yes, that's right" said Slade as he was watching the fight through a computer monitor as he began to collect the various inventions lying around throughout the lab, "fight like you never fight before. I'll be just as happy to take these inventions off your hands."

Slade was especially interested in the hypno-disk to which he was prepared to use it on the evil version of Retroville into making himself ruler of also Evil Earth.

"Yes, this invention should do me quite nicely here" laughed Slade as he began to leave the laboratory with the hypno-disk.

Meanwhile, back at the original Retroville, citizens of the town were running for cover as the N-Men and the N-Overlords continued to intensify the battle between each other. One incident recalled Evil Cindy lifting up a heavy back of the semi-truck and was prepared to throw it at the original Jimmy and Cindy.

"Yes, get rid of those two like the wimpy bugs they are!" laughed Evil Jimmy.

But as the loading dock of the semi-truck began to fly right toward them, Sheen who had given Carl quite a lot of soda raced right in front of the two and began to shake Carl's stomach to which he promptly gave a loud burping shockwave sending the back of the semi-truck back toward Evil Jimmy and Cindy.

"I don't think it'll be that easy to defeat us" said Evil Jimmy as he and Evil Cindy broke through the back of the semi-truck that was thrown at them with his power suit.

As Evil Jimmy and Evil Cindy continued to fight the original Jimmy, Cindy, Carl and Sheen, Libby was having trouble of her own. She was using her invisible powers to create a shield to protect herself from Evil Carl who was trying to blow her away with his burping powers. She not only had to face Evil Carl, but also Evil Sheen who was supplying Evil Carl with various sodas and also her evil version of herself.

"Uh, Jimmy" said Libby on her communicator, "when your done there could you give me a helping hand over here?"

"I'm sort of busy at the moment" replied Jimmy who was dodging the punches from Evil Jimmy.

"Stand still you wimp!" shouted Evil Jimmy.

"Hey Evil Jimmy, catch!" cried Cindy as she swung Evil Cindy right directly toward him, "I'll go help Libby, you three try to keep these two down."

"You got it" said Sheen.

"Face it clone" said Jimmy as he stood right in front of him along with also in front of Evil Cindy, "if I were you, I would give up. You can't defeat someone like me even with someone as evil like Slade on your side."

"Say Evil Jimmy, not that we need any sort of help" said Evil Cindy, "but I tried to contact him back at your lab but he's not responding."

"Well then it seems I might just have to bring in Evil Goddard to help out" said Evil Jimmy as he was pressing the buttons on his watch which were not working to wake up Evil Goddard, "something's not right here."

"Well, well" said Jimmy, "it seems that your so-called ally Slade has just double-crossed you."

"Now don't say that about him you wimp" said Evil Jimmy.

"I should have guessed someone as evil and cruel like him would have managed to befriend someone as quite evil as you" laughed Jimmy.

Suddenly Slade's image appeared right on Evil Jimmy's communicator screen with a different scene of the downtown of evil version of Retroville.

"I'm sorry to have not called in earlier" said Slade to which a statue of himself was being erected in the background by his servants, "but your inventions were quite useful to my cause. In spite of you being simply evil, you should have thought about someone like me could double-cross you. You evil version of Mr. Neutron had once ruled this evil version of Earth, but since I have used your inventions, the evil version of Retroville has come under my power and quite frankly they love me to be Emperor of Retroville, doesn't that sound like a nice evil tone to you?"

"That double-crosser!" cried Evil Jimmy as he turned off his communicator to which he then turned to Evil Cindy, "Get Evil Sheen, Carl and Libby. As much as I don't like what I have to say, we need to get this Slade character out of our world."


	5. An Unlikely Alliance

Chapter 5: An Unlikely Alliance

Evil Jimmy cringed at the idea of teaming up his original self to fight his once ally Slade who had just taken over the evil version of Retroville back in his world. He immediately signaled his other teammates to halt their attacks and huddle together.

"What's the beef my main evil man?" asked Evil Sheen as he huddled with his evil compatriots.

"Look, I don't know how to say this" replied Evil Jimmy as he then showed his friends what was going on in his Retroville with Slade ruling it with an iron fist, "but I think we got a situation on our hands back in our own world."

"You're not suggesting that we should team up with those original wimps?" asked Evil Carl.

"I know I myself cringe at the thought of this, but this Slade character has gotten on my nerves even more than my original goody-two-shoe self" replied Evil Jimmy.

"I have to agree with you" added Evil Cindy, "it's impossible to find those sort of amulets that this Slade had been carrying around."

Evil Jimmy then turned to the original Jimmy and his friends who had just arrived at Jimmy's side.

"Well evil clone, are you going to admit how your ally Slade has tricked you and you now wish to join forces?" laughed Jimmy.

"As much as I hate to say it, yes" replied Evil Jimmy to which it made his stomach literally turn.

"So just how the heck are we going to get to your world then?" asked Jimmy.

"I swiped one of these amulets from my former ally Slade" replied Evil Jimmy as he showed his original self the strange amulet.

"Strange, I never seen anything like this before" said Jimmy as he took the amulet from his evil clone and began to examine it.

"Well I might be biting my tongue on this, but are you just going to sit there and look at it or are you going to use it with your own fancy dimensional portal and help us?" asked Evil Jimmy.

"Fine, let's head to the lab then" replied Jimmy.

As Jimmy and his evil clone and their friends head to the lab, Evil Jimmy showed his original self how he managed to head into his world by showing where to place Trigon's amulet which Slade had original stole. The dimensional portal invention then did the rest, as it exposed Evil Jimmy's world ruled by Slade with an iron fist.

"Are you sure you know we're doing the right thing siding with these wimps?" asked Evil Libby to Evil Jimmy as they were about to head through the dimensional portal.

"Unfortunately yes, I know we can't stand these original wimpy versions of ourselves but I can't stand someone being more evil than me like Slade ruling our Retroville" replied Evil Jimmy.

"Well then, let's get to it already" said Jimmy as he along with Evil Jimmy and their friends leaped right into the portal.

As they exited the portal, they noticed quite a large statue of Slade standing right in the town center of the evil version of Retroville. While they began to search Retroville for Slade, Slade was quietly watching them in a safe distance monitoring.

"So, they have come to stop me and my plans?" laughed Slade as he was watching them through the security cameras that were out on the street, "Let's see if Jimmy and his evil clone can handle some of my robotic soldiers."

Meanwhile, back in the evil version of downtown Retroville, Jimmy and his evil clone and their friends were trying to find out where Slade could be hiding.

"So if I were an evil genius, someone who's even more evil than that, where do you think I would hide?" asked Jimmy to his evil clone.

"I don't know, how about if I happened to be the one watching those robotic soldiers target us!" replied Evil Jimmy as he noticed that robotic soldiers were coming out of the wood works ready for battle.

"N-Men, assemble!" ordered Jimmy as he ordered his teammates to attack Slade's robotic soldiers.

"N-Overlords, destroy them!" ordered Evil Jimmy to his teammates.

As members of the N-Men and the N-Overlords began to destroy Slade's robotic soldiers, even oddly working together, Jimmy and his evil clone began to search where Slade could be hiding out in the evil version of Retroville.

"Now where the heck would I hide if I were more evil than myself" asked Evil Jimmy to himself as he was flying with his original good self with their power suits.

The two Jimmys began to search the entire downtown of evil Retroville and the original Jimmy then thought of the one place where he could find Slade.

"I think I might know where Slade is" said Jimmy to his evil clone.

"Yea, where?" asked Evil Jimmy.

Evil Jimmy then raced alongside with his original good self flying right toward the military base which instead of soldiers had been replaced by the robotic soldiers that were fighting the N-Men and the N-Overlords back at downtown Retroville. The two Jimmys used their strength of their power suits and began to destroy the robotic soldiers with quite ease, freeing the alternate evil versions of the human soldiers that worked at the base.

"I must say, they are quite the team" said Slade who was in the military base's basement watching the entire thing unfold.

The two Jimmys then made a crashing entrance right into the basement, and as the dust cleared, Slade was quite shocked that Evil Jimmy was on the side of his original good self.

"Listen you treasonous snake" said Evil Jimmy as he began to walk toward Slade, "there are two things I can't stand, good people like my original self but even more than that, someone who's more evil than me and takes over my turf!"

"And just what are you going to do about it?" asked Slade, "Are you going to lock me up? That would be wrong in your world."

"But it's all so right to do this" replied Evil Jimmy as he raced right toward Slade giving him a good punch sending him flying crashing right against the table destroying it in half.

"Impressive" said Slade as he got up and recovered from the attack, "but I have a surprise of my own."

Slade then revealed to the two Jimmys that he was nothing more than a mere robotic decoy which the real Slade had managed to escape back into the real Earth with Evil Jimmy's lab. The robotic decoy then took out some rockets and fired at the two Jimmys. Jimmy quickly turned on his shield he had installed in his power suit which deflected the missiles away. The robotic decoy then prepared a hand-to-hand combat against the two Jimmys trying to do its best. Evil Jimmy had enough of this game and instead used the strength of his power suit and grabbed the head of the robotic decoy right off its body which the robotic decoy promptly exploded.

"Geeze, what a mess here" said Jimmy as his friends arrived on the scene with also the N-Overlords.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess everything worked out" said Evil Jimmy, "since Slade seems to have tried to take over my world, thanks for the, er, help."

Evil Jimmy and his friends then allowed their original selves to leave back to their original world. But in spite of all of this, Evil Jimmy still wanted to initiate his revenge only if he were the one doing it.


End file.
